1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joined body and a method for producing the joined body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A joined body that includes a pair of electrodes, which are formed of a metal layer, on a surface of a porous ceramic honeycomb body is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In this joined body, the metal layers contain Cr and Fe, and a diffusion layer formed of a metal silicide is disposed within a boundary between the honeycomb body and the metal layers and ensures reliability of an electrical junction in high-temperature environments. A joined body that includes a ceramic member and a metal member joined together with a buffer layer is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). The ceramic member is a silicon nitride sintered body. The buffer layer in the joined body includes a silicon nitride sintered body layer containing 5% to 20% by mass of active metal nitride, a metal layer having a low Young's modulus composed of a transition metal and an alloy thereof, and a silicon nitride sintered body layer containing 25% to 70% by mass of active metal nitride disposed in this order. A joined body that includes a non-oxide ceramic and a metal joined together with brazing filler is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 3). In the brazing filler, V is added to an inactive metallic material. In this joined body, joining is performed by heating the brazing filler at a temperature in the range of 1000° C. to 1200° C.